overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
True Feelings
True Feelings is one of the two possible episode 2 in the visual novel, the other being The Distance Between Us and happens directly after Confession. This starts the same way as The Distance Between Us because the actions throughout the episode determine the outcome and ultimately the episode. This episode is achieved when Makoto acts more positively towards Sekai than Kotonoha that ultimately leads to him embracing Sekai outside the school. Plot The episode starts with Sekai depressed in her room presumably during the evening of that day. She receives an email from Kotonoha outlining their date. Makoto can either ask why Sekai kissed him to which she will say she just felt like teasing him a little or decide to ignore it.. After class Sekai tells Makoto that he has to start eating lunch alone with Kotonoha. Makoto can either make Sekai come or not. Sekai comes If Sekai comes Makoto will ignore Kotonoha and talk to Sekai mostly, unaware of it himself. He can either agree that they're getting along or not. After lunch during class Sekai tells Makoto of this and also tells him to apologize. Makoto then goes and can ask if lunch was boring for her and explain what happened. Kotonoha will then say it's something else but will be pulled away to her student rep meeting. If he simply says that he's sorry there'll be a misunderstanding with Kotonoha thinking Makoto broke up with her. The next day if Makoto asked if lunch was boring he'd run into Kotonoha after the train ride and make up with her and get on first name terms. He's then given discount coupons to the movies by Sekai and then invites Kotonoha to the movies during lunch. If however Makoto apologized without any context Kotonoha will think that he broke up with her and avoid him on the train ride. At school Sekai says she stayed up all listening to the radio while Makoto foolishly think everything is okay with Kotonoha. During lunch Sekai asks if it's okay for her to sleep on his shoulder. If Makoto says yes Kotonoha comes sees it and then leaves, thinking she'd be intruding. During P.E. Sekai clears up everything with her. Later Sekai and everyone else is at pure burger when she sees Makoto and Kotonoha waiting for the trains together. She's then shown home depressed and recieves a thank you email from Makoto. The next day Makoto runs into Kotonoha before school and get on first name terms with her. He's then given discount coupons to the movies by Sekai and then invites Kotonoha to the movies during lunch. Sekai Doesn't come If Sekai doesn't come Makoto and Kotonoha will talk a little and she will try to ask Makoto to call her by her first name but fails. Makoto thinks about it and "Ko-" is the only thing he says. He goes to her before the student rep meeting but doesn't get an answer before she's pulled into her student rep meeting. The next day he runs into her after the train ride before school and make up with her and get on first name terms. He's then given discount coupons to the movies and then invites Kotonoha to the movies during lunch. The coupons only work for a movie called Silmaril-something and they watch it. Kotonoha's actually read the book the movie was based on. Makoto tries to hold her hand during the movie and is received negatively but during the train ride she allow him to hold it but Makoto stops when he realises she's forcing herself instead of wanting to. Both small routes converge here. Tomorrow Sekai and he talk about Makoto's date and he says he hold her hand. Sekai asks if he kissed her but Makoto says no. Kotonoha has told Sekai she's confused because Makoto's so aggressive and he wonders if it's okay for them to keep going out like this. Makoto and Kotonoha have lunch again and Makoto tries to hold her hand again but she makes an excuse to go early. Makoto also goes back early and doesn't find Sekai anywhere. Setsuna and the others say she's supposed to be having lunch with him. During class Makoto asks where she was and she lies. Sekai and he have an argument and Sekai says she has to work and leaves. Makoto calls her during the evening but she doesn't answer. The next day he finds out from Hikari and Nanami that they think she's been having lunch with him that entire week too when he was only having lunch with Kotonoha. He meets Kotonoha but declines lunch to go look for Sekai. He runs into Taisuke and he tells Makoto where he is. Sekai's then seen doing the cell phone charm outside in the courtyard. Makoto comes and is angry with her for lying to her friend and even him about where she's been having lunch. Sekai says it's been complicated because her friends are thinking she's going out with him. Makoto then embraces Sekai then says he's finally realized he loves her. Sekai says he can't do this he and Kotonoha are dating but in the end says she loves him too. Category:Episodes